Unexpected Findings
by jesusfreak29
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are patrolling the halls after the war when they come across Malfoy. Will Harry and Ron find some shocking secrets? Please read, some DH spoilers.


"Do you hear that?"

Currently the Golden Trio were walking through the Hogwarts corridors checking for Death Eaters that may be hiding or trying to escape before being found and shipped off to Azkaban. Harry defeated Voldermort a mere hour ago. After the cheering and weeping for the ones who died, people were assigned to either search for Death Eaters, carry deceased bodies into the great hall, or somewhat try to piece back together the castle. The trio chose searching so they could get away from all the commotion, plus it gave Harry a chance to explain what happened from when he entered the Forbidden Forrest to Harrys so called death.

Hermione nearly fainted when she heard about Harry meeting Dumbledore at Kings Cross. Harry also unsurprisingly was yelled at by both Hermione and Ron, when he explained him sacrificing himself. All of these events bring us to the present where Ron turned to his two best friends and asked if they had heard anything, clearly hoping the answer was no. Wrong...

"Yeah, it sounds like something moaning in agony." Harry told his friend, who had noticeably grown paler at that statement.

"It's coming from this way." Hermione stated off-handily as she made her way around a falling apart wall towards the sound.

"Where are you going? It could be a Death Eater, or worse one of those bloody mutant spiders!" Ron said grimly with a pure look of horror at the last part. Anyone who knew Ron was well aware of his phobia of spiders. It just wasn't because he talked (and screamed) about the bloody creatures trying to eat him in his sleep; sadly he never got over that incident in first year. But because if he saw a spider he would scream like a little girl and take off running for the hills. (Sorry muggle saying.)

When instead of hearing an answer from her they heard a gasp. They both forgot any fears from before and took off running with the only thing on their mind being the must protect their friend, who was like a little sister to them. When they rounded the corner they were prepared to see either one of two things. One: a Death Eater who was prepared to kill or two: a huge spider who just happens to eat humans. Instead what they saw took their breath away.

There hunched up against the wall with a blood drenched shirt was Draco Malfoy. The most surprising of all things though was that Hermione was knelt down in front of him undoing his shirt to reveal a long, deep gash across his left shoulder blade, and _he_ was letting her.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked the boy who was currently leaning on her with his face in the crook of her neck.

Wait did she call him Draco? Harry and Ron share a glance of worry and confusion, and then focused back on the pair in front of them.

"Death Eaters." He spoke the words so quietly you wonder if he even said it. Then he says more loudly and clearly, "'Mione it hurts," and buries his bruised face deeper in her neck, nuzzling it slightly.

What the bloody hell? First Draco, then the 'Mione, now he's nuzzling her neck! Who in merlins name are these people? What happened to the _'Don't touch me you filthy, little mudblood'_ or the _'Move it, Malfoy you prat'_? What has this world came to? First Severus Snape is actually a good person, and now Malfoy, of all people, has a heart and Hermione is actually civil to _Draco._

"Shh, don't worry we'll get you to Madam Pomphrey." Hermione says sympathetically to the boy. "Harry? Could you support him?" After seeing his nod and a still confused face she continued. "Ron you go behind them to make sure no attacks come from behind. While I go in front to make sure the corridor is safe." Without waiting for an answer she began to try to stand up while balancing a now unconscious Draco.

Harry seeing what she was doing immediately helped by taking Malfoy from her tiny figure. Even though both boys were beyond confused they did what they were told and started out towards the great hall where Madam Pomphrey was currently treating the injured. They knew that 'Mione would tell them everything and they knew to trust her.

After arriving in the great hall, Madam Pomphrey immediately saw them and rushed over with a hoodwinked cot following suit. All the while Draco was stirring awake, his first words after regaining conscious were surprising, and the look on Madam Pomphrey's face was priceless.

"'Mione?" Malfoy asked worry clear in both his voice and face. He was obviously jumping to the worst conclusions.

"I'm right here." Hermione said softly taking a step forward. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as Madam Pomphrey dabbed something that stung on his wound. "Err...Draco I'm going to go and talk with Harry and Ron really quick, okay?" Draco nodded mutely as he watched Hermione drag both of the gaping idiots known as Harry and Ron away.

Once out of ear shot Harry and Ron exploded with questions such as; "What the bloody hell?", "Why did you help that git?", "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?", "What in Merlins name?"

After casting a simple silencing charm on them both Hermione proceeded to tell them how her and Draco have been dating since third year. He had asked her out after she had punched him, he had said that no one had ever stood up to him like that before and he was impressed and that he had fancied her since first year. They are both madly in love with each other, and this past year had been hell on both of them with not being able to see each other and on his part watching his girlfriend being tortured by his aunt. Only two people knew; Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley.

After reversing the spell she left her two best friends awe struck so she could go find her boyfriend and tell him the cats out of the bag. (Sorry another muggle saying.)


End file.
